Assume that a CCD type solid-state imaging device, a CMOS type solid-state imaging device, or the like, for taking a color image is used to take an image of a photographic image. In this case, when crosstalk of incident light occurs between adjacent pixels having color filters with different colors, deterioration of image quality is generated due to color mixture. Similarly, deterioration of image quality is also generated due to color shading in which a color of the image taken in a peripheral portion of the imaging device is shifted from the color of the image taken in a central portion of the imaging device.
Not only color mixture and color shading but also various factors are factors which deteriorate the image quality of the taken image. These occur depending on an incidence angle of incident light which passes through an imaging lens mounted in an imaging apparatus and then enters a light receiving surface of the solid-state imaging device. As the incidence is more oblique in terms of the incidence angle, the image quality is more deteriorated.
In order to avoid such deterioration of image quality, color mixture correction processing or color shading correction processing is performed on an output signal of the solid-state imaging device. For example, in the following Patent Literature 1, an F-number and a pupil distance of the lens are obtained and color mixture correction is performed by use of a color mixture correction coefficient based on the F-number and the pupil distance of the lens. In addition, in the following Patent Literature 2, shading correction is performed by use of a color correction coefficient corresponding to the incidence angle of the incident light with respect to a principal light ray, which angle is calculated based on lens information obtained from the lens.